


[Podfic] Casual Closeness

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Don't copy to another site, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: In which Merlin and Arthur hook up, and then Arthur realises that he and Merlin have been dating. Unfortunately, Merlin doesn't agree.Podfic of CreamMoon's story.





	[Podfic] Casual Closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual Closeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596735) by [CreamMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon). 



> Thanks to CreamMoon for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> And also thanks to Moon for helping me settle on the song I used.
> 
> This was recorded for the Bottom Arthur Fest, as well as Podfic Bingo and the squares "Lower Vocal Range" and "Try an Accent".
> 
> The background pairing is Gwaine/Lancelot.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/casual_closeness_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Casual%20Closeness.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:20:09 | 15 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Merlin/%5bBBC%20Merlin%5d%20Casual%20Closeness.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:20:09 | 14 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Can't Get You Out of My Head](https://open.spotify.com/track/3E7ZwUMJFqpsDOJzEkBrQ7?si=5l38kUp2R2q3-T7wSRz7gA) by Kylie Minogue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
